We Were Apposed To Protect Her
by DaisyDukeandEnosStrate
Summary: Daisy is attacked and beaten close to death. Bo and Luke have left for the racing circut and they learn the news and they come racing home. They feel quilty for leaving the farm. Coy and Vance have mixed emotions on their role in the Duke Family.
1. From 120 to 108 hours before

**TITLE: **_We were apposed to protect her_

**SUMMARY: **_Daisy is attack a two months after Luke and Bo left Hazzards to join the circuit. Vance and Coy came to the Duke farm to lend helping hands on seeing how Luke and Bo left Uncle Jesse and Daisy in the lurch. Vance and Coy didn't realize that they had to protect Daisy 24/7 so they didn't get up and follow Daisy; well Daisy was on the way to the Boars Nest early one morning and "Dixie" conked out on her. Before Daisy could CB for assistance two masked men came up to the drivers side and yanked her out of the jeep. They preside to rape her and beat her to near death._

_When Enos is driving back home after his stint in California he sees "Dixie" at the side of the road and knew that Daisy was in trouble. He quickly got out and rushed towards the jeep and saw Daisy's torn up and naked body next to a tall oak tree. He manages to wrap her in a blanket and CB for help._

**SEASON BASED ON: **_5_

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Hurt/Comfort/ Crime/ Angst/ Tragedy / Friendship/ Spiritual _

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(120 hours before)**

"Coy I need you to go get your cousin up for me." Jesse said looking up from the frying pan.

"Vance is here all ready, Uncle Jesse." Coy said with a slap on Vance's chest.

"Get Daisy up, and no more of your mouth mister." Jesse just rolled his eyes and looked back down at the frying pan where the eggs were sizzling. He tried to blink the tears that threatened to come to his eyes; because the wise crack that Coy Duke had just used was the exact same one that Luke and Bo always used when Jesse asked them to go get Daisy up.

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Coy said with a nod at Vance. He hadn't missed his Uncle's expression when he looked quickly back down at the frying pan. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sighed deeply to himself. He very well knew that he couldn't fill Bo's shoes, he didn't want to. But it seemed because he and Bo shared blond hair and blue eyes everyone thought that with Bo gone; he Coy had to be the new "Bo".

Coy knew Vance had the same problem but only concerning Luke. It wasn't fair to these two Duke Cousins; and they truly wished that Bo and Luke were here at the farm during this visit of theirs. But it just didn't work out that way; so Coy and Vance Duke were stuck living in Bo and Luke's shoes and trying to lead their own lives also. Luckily these two Duke Cousins had each other to lean on and count on when times get tough.

Coy lifted his right hand and knocked on Daisy's closed bedroom door. "Time to get up Dais, Uncle Jesse says so." He called out.

"Leave me be, Bo." Daisy called sleepily out.

"Sorry no can do cousin." Coy's face feel when Daisy called him Bo, he couldn't believe that after two months Daisy couldn't tell his voice from Bo's. Coy didn't even sound like Bo Duke. But Coy would never tell Daisy how hurt he was that she couldn't tell the difference, no he knew that Daisy just missed Bo way too much and wished that he was still living on the farm with her. "Are you decent?"

"Of course I'm Bo, what non sense you talk." Daisy voice rose in a huff.

"Good cause I'm coming in." Coy said and he turned the door handle and opened the door to see the laughter in Daisy's face and than suddenly he watched as her face crumbled. "Uncle Jesse says it's time for ya to get up, cousin." Coy didn't show his hurt; he just smiled and wrapped his arms across his board chest. "Sides there's chores to do; and Vance and I need your help. At least with your share."

"Of course I'll do my share, Coy; you don't have to tell me to do my share." Daisy said bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her hands around her sheet and blanket as she gripped her hands tightly. _Bo and Luke never had to remind me to do my chores; at least the last time they had to was when we were children. How dare this cousin who has ONLY visited us a few times over the years TELL me to do my chores? _

"I'm sorry Daisy." Coy held up his hands in defense. "That's just always the way I tell my sisters do chores is all. I forget that you aren't my sister just my cousin. A cousin whom has lived on the farm her entire life."

Daisy felt her anger die out as she realized how she sounded. She smiled softly. "I'm sorry also Coy, I didn't mean to take my bad temper out on you. I just didn't sleep well is all."

"Oh bad dream or something?" Coy asked concern on his face.

"Or something." Daisy lifted her tight shoulders. "Look, let me just get out of bed and get dressed than I'll be at the breakfast table." She pointy said.

"Of course." Coy turned around and stared out of the room, he stopped and turned around. "You know Daisy, if you need to confide in someone, I'm open. I'm a real good listener." He smiled softly. "Just ask my sisters."

"I'll keep that in mind." Daisy softly said. She watched as Coy shut her door and she sighed deeply as she unwrapped her arms from her legs and she pulled the covers back from her tight body. She breathed deeply as she got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe where she pulled out the blue jeans and the long sleeved red strip button down work shirt that she was going to wear that day. She walked back over to her unmade bed and put her clothes at the end of her bed and she pulled up and off her short white nightly, she slipped her arms in her bra straps and quickly covered her breast and hooking the zip at the back. She took off her underwear and put on the fresh pair that had been lying underneath her bra on the bed; she sighed deeply as she walked over to the vanity table where she grabbed the deodorant and rubbed a liberal dose underneath her arm pits. You had to lay it on thick because even in the winter time, you get warm enough to sweat your deodorant off of you faster than a Billy goat can butt a bent over rump.

She walked back over to her bed and grabbed her jeans and put them on; she was zipping them up and buttoning the button as she walked back over to her vanity. She looped her belt in the belt loops and she fastened her belt before she sat down before her mirror. She grabbed the brush that Bo and Luke had saved up to buy her for her sixteenth birthday and she brought the brush and started to brush her hair. She winched as she hit every single tangle but luckily she was having a great hair day and her tangles were soon out and she was left staring at her straight brunette hair.

She put the brush down onto the table and she quickly put on her makeup; she didn't put too much on, she never had too, she was born with the perfect skin and the perfect face; that make up would just destroy. But Daisy was a woman after all and she quite enjoyed at least having her eyes show more; but lately she didn't enjoy daydreaming as she was putting her make up on. No; ever since Enos left for California Daisy just put her make up on as a routine. But Daisy never realized the truth herself so she just thought that she finally reached the age where she was too mature to day dream over her make up was all.

Daisy sighed as she finally set her lipstick down once more. She stood to her feet and picked up the perfume bottle and sprayed her self in all her key places, she smiled as she thought that the perfume she used was Enos's favorite on her. It was actually the _only_ scent she had used since Enos had told her that when she was sixteen years old. She frowned as she put the perfume bottle back on her vanity table; she missed Enos. Hazzards wasn't the same place without Enos Strait in it. She sighed as she turned from her vanity and walked back over to her bed where she picked up her shirt and slowly put it on. She buttons the bottom four buttons and she undid her belt and her button so she could tuck her shirt into her jeans. She did her belt back up and she finished buttoning her buttons leaving the first three unbutton; she liked to have her chest to have some air.

Daisy sat down in the chair that was closets to her wardrobe and she put on her socks and shoes. She just leaned back in the chair and sighed deeply. She wasn't ready to leave her bedroom and face her family quite yet.

Coy was sitting in the chair in which Bo usually sat in and looked across the table to Luke's chair which was currently being occupied by Vance. He looked over at Jesse who was bowing his head and saying a silent prayer. He looked over at Daisy's chair and found it empty. He sighed as he bowed his head as Jesse began to pray out loud.

"Father in Heaven; we thank you for our daily bread. We also thank you for the return of Coy and Vance and we thank you for allowing them to stay and help out at the farm….."

Coy and Vance both looked up and smiled softly as they read the true gratitude in their uncle's voice, they bowed their heads once more as Jesse continued his prayer.

"We ask you to keep your Angels surrounding Luke and Bo and keep them safe."

Daisy stopped short in the living room before she walked into the kitchen. Hot tears prickled her eyes as she added her own prayer for Bo and Luke's safety along with her uncles. Her hands shook at her sides as she quickly moved them into her back pockets.

"We ask you to keep your Angels surrounding Enos as he is in California."

Daisy nodded her head and felt a tear roll down her right check as she added her own prayer to her uncles for Enos's safety. She swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat.

"We ask you to keep your Angels surrounding Daisy as she lives her daily life; and please keep her faith strong as it always had been in the past; even in these times of sorrow. In your name; Amen." Jesse looked up and over his shoulders where he saw his niece with her head bowed and her hands in her back pockets. He waited as Daisy finished her private prayer. "Time to eat darling." He softly said as she lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. He stood to his feet and walked over to where she remained rooted. He put his arms around her and she fell into his waiting hug.

Daisy just laid her head against her Uncle Jesse's board chest and closed her eyes once more as she let out a shaky breathe, at least this was one thing in her ever changing life these days that wouldn't change. She gripped a little tighter on Jesse's back and she just held onto her uncle who was more like a father than anything else as she tried to calm her nerves system down once more and try to rid herself the depressed feelings that she had been feeling ever since Bo and Luke had told them that they were leaving Hazzards to join the racing circuit.

Coy and Vance turned away from the tender scene of Uncle and Niece and looked out the window towards where the General Lee was waiting. They couldn't very well stand up and walk out of the kitchen; one neither of the two Duke cousins were soft walkers; neither had ever been even when they were mere babies learning how to walk; these two Duke cousins out of all the Duke cousins out there in the world; just seemed to find the need to stomp all their weights onto their feet. So they remained sitting and tried not to watch the tender scene behind them, which wasn't meant for their eyes no how.

Daisy finally pulled away from her beloved uncle and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Uncle Jesse, I needed that." She softly said as she slightly hiccupped. She looked over at the table where the food was untouched and her two cousins who had just joined the farm life looking away from them. A soft smile lit up her face as she thought of how kind these two Dukes truly were. Coy and Vance were sensitive enough to know when not to intrude on a private moment. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked putting a cheerful tint into her voice.

"Your favorites." Jesse said as he watched his niece walk over and sit down in her chair and put the napkin on her lap. He knew that she was forcing the cheerful note into her voice; she had been doing that sense the day that Bo and Luke had left Hazzards. He sighed as he began to pass the plate of pancakes around the table.

**(115 hours before)**

Five hours in the hot son and Vance Duke was quite done with working outside of the farm; he had removed his shirt and allowed the hot sun to beat down his not quite as bronze back and arms and shoulders, and his board chest. He lifted his right hand to his sweat stained face and tried to wipe off the running sweat that was coursing through his pours, too no luck. He desperately wished he was out on the road once again in a much cooler place in the world. But he had promised his folks that he would live on the Duke farm to help Uncle Jesse until Bo and Luke decided to come home.

Vance sighed as he looked over to where Jesse and Daisy were working; each one of them were as sweaty as he was; but seeing on how these two have lived on the farm for basically their entire lives and were used to the Georgia's heat they were able to continue to work with no problem what so ever. He looked over to where Coy was working on chopping the wood that was needed for the winter that was soon approaching and Vance at least found relief that Coy looked as terrible as how he felt.

Vance wished on days like these that he had a chance to spend more summers at the Duke farm with his Uncle Jesse; than that way he would have been more used to the grueling and unstoppable heat by now and than it wouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. He just hopped that he could last long enough to finish his daily chores so he could get to the _Boars Nests_ for a nice cold one. Well make that a few cold ones. But he couldn't complain otherwise it would give Uncle Jesse and Daisy another reason to compare him to Luke.

Vance had been compared to Luke his entire life; not only when he came out to visit Jesse and the cousins on the farm but from his own parents even. He was sick and tired of coming out very lower in stock to the all mighty great Luke Duke. Granted Luke was the oldest of the Duke cousinship. Also Luke was the first of the Duke cousins to go and fight for his country; in that senseless Vietnam war; but that was only because Luke was eighteen and old enough to go and fight; the rest of the cousins were a good four years or even ten years younger than Luke at the time, and also the war was wounding down, otherwise the other cousins would have joined in the fight.

Vance had joined the Marines when he was eighteen because he knew his parents expected him to follow in Luke's footsteps; because out of all the Duke cousins; Vance took after Luke the most. Not only in looks; brunette hair, brown eyes, but like Luke, Vance was the thinker of the clan. Vance didn't mind the grueling boot camp and being torn down and rebuilt into a Marine much. But what he did mind was he had Luke's very own drill sergeant who took pleasure in telling Vance that he was nothing like his brilliant oldest cousin Luke Duke; as he was tearing Vance down. Vance carried those words around his head every single day.

He sighed as he picked up the hoe that had slipped from his sweaty fingers and began to hoe more rapidly than before. When his term was up and he came home his father actually said that Vance wasn't truly a Marine like how Luke was because Vance didn't go off and fight in a war. Vance decided to travel the world than and after a stiff good bye to his folks he hit the road. He had met up with Coy who had just graduated from college and wanted to travel for a few years before he settled down at a nine to five job.

Vance and Coy had bonded and learned to depend on one another as they dealt with whatever life threw at them during their travels; weather it was just working at odd jobs to earn more traveling money; or defending one another in fights, or just ranting and raving about having to live up to Luke and Bo's images in the family. When they received word that Uncle Jesse and Cousin Daisy needed help on the farm seeing how Bo and Luke finally were going to join the racing circuit; they decided to go to Georgia and lend a helping hand. Together. It was only fitting.

Even in the unbelievable heat; Vance didn't regret his decision. He just hoped that he and Coy could show Jesse and Daisy truly how different they were form Luke and Bo and get accepted as themselves in this part of the Duke Family.

**(110 hours before)**

Sitting at the bar at the _Boars Nests_ and taking a swing of the icy cold beer that Daisy had set before him, Coy Duke felt the cooling effect of the beer on his throat as it slid down and hit his stomach. Thankfully he had eaten a good meal before he came to the _Boars Nests_; because he knew that the beer would have hit him hard if he hadn't. He set the mug down onto the bar and turned to Vance who was sitting next to him and he just watched as his cousin drained his mug in one chug a lug. "Easy there cuz, you don't want to get too drunk right off." He banged Vance's elbow with his own.

Vance set the mug down and looked over at Daisy who hadn't moved away from behind the bar. "Another one please, Daisy." He said pushing the mug towards her.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked concerned not touching the mug in front of her.

"I ain't planning on driving tonight." Vance tightly said. "Another, and keep 'em coming please."

Daisy raised her shoulders and picked up the mug and turned to the tap and filled it and turned back to her cousin. "Just don't start anything, Vance; otherwise Boss Hoggs will have Rosco arrest you." She said half joking and half sighing.

"To hell with Boss Hoggs and Rosco." Vance said gripping the beer in his hand tightly before he lifted it to his mouth and chug a lugged it down just as quickly as he did the first one. He lowered the beer and moved it towards Daisy.

"Vance …." Coy began.

Vance swung his eyes to face his cousin. "Don't 'Vance' me ." He shook his head. He turned back to face Daisy. "I'm sorry Daisy, I'm just in a bad mood because I'm so dane tired and this heat isn't helping much." He took the now filled mug for the third time in his hands and pulled it back over to him. He lifted it and took a sip. "I promise not to cause any trouble." He after he lowered the mug back down to the bar.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daisy asked concerned leaning forward onto the bar so she could put her right hand on Vance's arm.

Vance shook his head. "Naw its childish is all. Sides I know my body just needs to get used to working in the heat is all. I'll be fine." His eyes lit up as the beer finally hit him. He sighed as he backed away from Daisy's concern.

Before Daisy could speak again she looked up and saw that a table was waiting for her assistance. "I'll be back." She stood straight again and walked from around the bar to do the job that she was paid for; not paid fairly but paid never less.

**(108 hours before)**

Daisy locked up the _Boars Nest_ for the night and walked over to were "Dixie" was parked. She was frowning deeply as she realized that Coy and Vance had left her alone at the bar that night. She shook her head as she climbed into her jeep and started it and drove down the dirt road to head home towards the farm; she could have used their help a few times that night; even with Vance dead drunk on his feet. There had been a few fights that needed breaking up.

She almost had to call Rosco to break up one fight; which she had hated to had to do; one Rosco always took pleasure whenever she had to call him for his help; and two Rosco would lay all the blame on her shoulders, seeing how she's a Duke and a enemy to Boss Hoggs and Rosco. She sighed as she drove down the paved pavement.

If Bo and Luke were around than they would have stayed at the bar until closing time; because they would have realized that trouble was brewing by just looking around the bar.

She wouldn't have minded calling the police department if only Enos was still working there. But ever since he had left Hazzards to be sheriff in California, she disliked even thinking about the Hazzards police department. Enos was the only truly trustworthy deputy that the Hazzards police department had ever since Rosco decided to go down the cooked road and try to get everything that he could before he hung up his badge for the last time. Which was a shame because Rosco used to be one of the best police officers out there.

Daisy's grip tightened on the steering wheel as she yet again thought about how fast her life was changing now that Bo, Luke and Enos had left Hazzards to live their separate lives away from Hazzards. How she was the only one out all four of them who truly never wanted to leave Hazzards or Duke Farm. She felt hot tears come to her eyes as she wished that the boys had thought to ask her to tag along with them in the circuit, but the thought never crossed their minds when they were preparing to leave the farm. Daisy wouldn't have dreamt of going with them, but she would have loved to have been asked.

Daisy slammed her foot on her breaks as she slammed the jeep into a complete stop. She opened her mouth "**DAMN YOU LUKE AND BO DUKE! DAMN YOU TO HADES! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU NOT ASK ME TO GO WITH YOU! WHAT I'M NOT IMPORTANT TO THINK ABOUT WITH THIS GRAND ADVANTURE THAT YOU TWO ARE ON?!! YOU TWO COULDN'T FUCKING WAIT TO LEAVE HOME ONCE YOU WERE ABLE! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU TWO BE?**"

Hot tears steamed down Daisy's checks as she finally let her anger out. She knew that passing cars would come by; or that no else was listening to her screaming; she knew this part of the road was quiet deserted.

"**YOU TOOK THE TIME TO TAKE UNCLE JESSE ASIDE AND MAKE DAMN SURE THAT HE TRULY WAS ALL RIGHT FOR YOU TWO TO LEAVE. YOU COMFORTED HIM WHEN HE BROKE DOWN AND YOU PROMISED HIM THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED YOU WOULD ALWAYS THINK OF HIM. BUT YOU NEVER CAME TO ME AND ASKED ME HOW I FUCKING FELT ABOUT YOU TWO ABANDING ME! YOU NEVER HELD ME AND WIPED MY TEARS FROM MY FACE, YOU NEVER ALLOWED ME TO HAVE THAT GOOD BYE THAT I NEEDED TO HAVE WITH YOU TWO BOYS. GOD HOW SELFISH ARE YOU!**" Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes as she banged her hand hard against the steeling wheel.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat and started "Dixie" up again and drove towards the farm. She shut off the engine as she parked behind Jesse's white pick up. She looked in the mirror and made sure that her face was somewhat cleared up from her screaming fit a while back on the road. She sighed deeply as she got out of the jeep and moved towards the front porch of the farm house. She let herself in and was relieved to see that everyone had gone to bed all ready.

She walked to her bedroom and made sure that no unwanted guests were sleeping in her bed; she learned that lesson when Boss Hoggs had taken over her bed the night that the Dukes had to protect him. When she saw that her bed was just as she had left it she closed her door and opened her wardrobe, and quickly got undressed and put on her night grown. She walked over to her window and opened her window. She turned to her bed and climbed in. She didn't even brother to say "Good night world" this evening; she never did when she was in a horrible mood as she was in. She actually hadn't said that to the world since she learned that Bo and Luke were leaving the farm. She closed her eyes and tried to fall into a trouble sleep.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. From 100 hours to 82 hours before

**Author's Note: **_In the previous chapter I stated that this story takes place in season six; well I was wrong about the season; seeing how Vance and Coy Duke only was in the first part of season five. At this point I haven't watched season 5 yet; I'm only currently on season three. My apology to those of you who were scratching their heads on my goof and were wondering what the heck I was going on about the wrong season for? For those of you who haven't decided to mention it in the reviews and flame me to Hades for my laps of knowledge; thank you._

_Now on with the story folks; and I will tear you to hold on to your hat because the General is ready to fly. _

_Oh and I finally did the math of my timing for this story. The beginning of this story is taking place a week before the attack. Five full days in the lives of the Duke Family beginning at 120 hours which is nine am, and I very well know that is quite late to be waking up on a farm; but I'm here to finally tell you that Jesse knew that Daisy had a very long shift at the Boars Nest the night before and allowed his niece to sleep in. Also the boys have been sound asleep since 8pm when Daisy had returned to the farm at 9pm. _

_Now the timing for the rest of the week will be normal timing for farming life. So 100 hours is actually five am and chore time for farm life. So I thought I would let people know what I was thinking with my timing and all. That's what I get for going five hours in the first chapter. _

**(100 hours before)**

Vance looked over at Bo's bed and saw that Coy was still sound asleep. He grinned as he heard the light snores coming from his cousin's mouth. He was going to wake him up to start the day off; but just watching Coy sleep peacefully changed his mind. He shook his head and went to the door and opened it, he could smell the coffee just waiting to be drunk. He closed the door softly behind him and let his younger cousin sleep.

He made his way through the family room and saw Daisy sitting in her chair at the kitchen table with her hands around her coffee mug and a very thoughtful look on her face. "Hey Daisy." He said walking into the room and walking over to the stove and pulled out a coffee cup and he was about to pour coffee inside when Daisy suddenly spoke.

"Don't use that cup; that's Luke's." She said in a rough voice.

Vance sighed and put the cup back into the cupboard and his head hovered over the remaining cups. "Umm Daisy; which cup is safe too use?" He looked over at his cousin with a shrug of his shoulders.

Daisy blinked. She sighed deeply as she unwrapped her hands around her cup and she stood to her feet. She moved the few steps to the cup board; she put a gentle hand on Vance's shoulder and she noticed how tightly wound up he was. "I'm sorry Vance." She said softly starting to slowly massage his shoulder. "I'm just set in my ways is all."

"It's all right Daisy, I understand really. No harm done." Vance said with a slight laugh as he twisted his head around so he could look his cousin firmly in the eyes. "Really." He repeated softly bring his head down and kissing her forehead.

After Vance lifted his head; Daisy leaned her head against his shoulder just above her hand which stopped massaging her cousin. "I just don't know what's getting into me is all, Vance, I'm all emotional." She sighed deeply. "I guess it's because I'm female after all."

"Hey now what's wrong with being emotional? How do you figure that only females have the emotions market; males get emotional also." Vance gently said as he moved his free hand to stork her hair out of her face.

Daisy closed her eyes as she tried to block out Luke's image as Vance was talking to her; she couldn't help but think that it was Luke standing next to her comforting her; because all through her childhood and most of her young adult hood it had been either Luke or Bo who comforted her when she got all feeling horrible for being all emotional; that is when Uncle Jesse wasn't about. She knew that she was being fair to Vance right now picturing Luke's face and hearing Luke's voice in stead of his. She tried to pull herself together and come to grasp that it was Vance and Coy who was living full time at the farm and not Luke and Bo. But it was hard; especially in times like these.

Vance stopped talking as he looked down at Daisy's face; he very well knew whom it was Daisy was picturing was standing next to her and comforting her. He knew that no matter what he said than on would help; she was too far gone in her memories of the past. He just kept silently stroking her hair back from her face and he waited for her to come back to reality. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too freaked out when she saw it was he who was standing so close to her comforting her. That's all he needed was her freaking out and getting Uncle Jesse to come rushing in from where ever he was at the moment; Jesse would be scolding him for upsetting Daisy.

Daisy finally opened her eyes and looked into Vance's soft eyes. His brown eyes held the same feelings that Luke's did; but they also held something so much different from Luke's; if Daisy had known this cousin of hers better than she would have been able to read Vance Duke inside out. But as it is she barely knew him; so when she saw that Vance quickly hid his true self and gently backed away from the moment; she had to sigh a little sigh. She promised herself that she would be open to get to know Vance and Coy better, they may not be able to be like brothers to her; but they could be very close cousins to her.

Vance saw that Daisy was better so he gently backed away from her and walked over to the table and sat down in it. "Oh shoot; I forgot my coffee." He started getting up once more.

"You sit right down there Vance Duke; I'll get your coffee for you." Daisy said pointing at the seat and watched as her younger cousin sit right back down. She turned and quickly pulled out a coffee cup that was assigned to Luke, Bo, Jesse or herself and poured the cup full of coffee. She walked over to the table. "If you would like Vance, this could be your own special cup." She said putting the cup in front of Vance. She walked back over and sat back down in her own chair and wrapped her hands around her own cup of coffee.

"Really?" Vance looked quickly over at Daisy in disbelief.

"Of course." Daisy smiled softly with a firm nod of her head. "I mean if you don't like the cup; you can always pick out another one."

Vance looked down at the cup and smiled, than looked up and smiled at Daisy. "No I love this cup. Thanks Dais."

"You are welcome cousin." Daisy said with a smile of her own.

"What's going on?" Coy asked coming into the kitchen and walked over to the cup board and picked up a cup of coffee and poured himself a cup. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite Vance and next to Daisy; he lifted the cup and took a deep sip. He set the cup down.

"If you would like to pick out a cup for your own, than feel free too Coy. Uncle Jesse and I should have told you that the first night you boys came to stay with us." Daisy said with a smile as she saw in relief that Coy hadn't picked up Bo's cup.

"Real in that case, I like this cup." Coy said with a smile. "Thanks Daisy." He felt part of this part of the Duke family. He very well knew about the cups that Bo and Luke had at the farm, he remembered from childhood which cups his cousins were always using whenever the cups were clean. So he very well knew which cups not to touch in cupboard. He looked into Vance's eyes and knew that his older cousin made the mistake of picking up one of those special cups.

**(95 Hours Before)**

Daisy pulled into a parking space at the _Boars Nests_ and shut off her engine. She sighed deeply because today was payday and she very well knew that Boss Hoggs was going to give her a bill of dog poop before he would fork out her pay. She very well knew that he wouldn't give her full honest pay; no he would cut her pay into mere pennies and make her feel like she should be happy to get that much. Well she wasn't going to play that game with him this time; or any longer now. Without Bo and Luke around it just wasn't fun to play trick or treat with Boss Hoggs. She sighed as she got out of "Dixie".

She walked made herself towards the door that led to the Boss's private office, she planned on surprising him by walking through his own private door; he never kept it locked when he was at the _Boars Nests_; which he truly should because whenever someone came to rob the place they try his office door first. It didn't even matter if he or anyone else was in the office at the time of the said robbery; they just barge in and wave their weapons and rob Boss, and most likely Boss would put the blame on Luke and Bo's shoulders.

Daisy put her hand on the door knob and sighed and turned the handle, she looked down surprised. It was actually locked. For the first time in her entire life the door was locked when Boss Hoggs was at the _Boars Nests_. "Looks like Boss finally got himself some lick of sense." She murmured with a smile as she made her way around the building to walk through the front door of the bar. _Can't wait to write Luke and Bo about this amazing feat of Boss's. They are so gonna wish they had been here for the once of a lifetime experience. _ She walked through the bar and nodded and smiled at Larry behind the bar; she looked around to the half filled bar and nodded and smiled at the regulars as she made her way to Boss Hogg's office.

Daisy raised her head and knocked and waited for Boss to shout out "Come in, Rosco." She grinned as she opened the door. "I hope I don't look like Rosco, I think I would be sick if I was mistaken for him." She laughed as she shut the door behind her and watched as J.D. Hogg's face turned purple in rage.

"Daisy Duke what in the San Hill are you doing here? You are not working today; don't you remember. I am not paying you for you being here on your day off. Now you just get on out of here now." Boss said waving his hand with his fat smelly cigar in it as he tried to shoo Daisy out of the door. He very well knew that she was her for her pay check; and he wasn't aiming to pay her one cent for her work for him.

Daisy just moved over and sat down in one of the brown oak chairs that were facing the oak table with the Rhine stones all over in three layers around the table. "Now Boss you very well know what today is, and you very well know that I'm not aiming to be leaving until I get my pay check." She smiled but had a firm look in her baby blue eyes. "My full pay."

Boss looked into Daisy's eyes and very well knew that she wasn't going to leave without her pay; and darn it all; all her pay. But Boss had to play his game with her; he couldn't just give in; because if he did with her than he would have to with all his employees and than where would that leave him. No where but the poor house.

**OUTSIDE IN THE BAR**

"She's the one, I'm telling you. She's the slut that's been toying with the male species since she learned how to use that body of hers." The young man leaned across the table and hissed into his friend's face which was just an inch away from his.

"Yeah but she's also always surrounding my two cousins." His friend hissed.

"Whom Luke and Bo Duke? Haven't you heard by now those two Duke boys are off on the NASCA racing circuit? They aren't even near Georgia as we speak. The slut is all alone now. "He grinned as he kept a sharp eye to the hallway that led to the office where Daisy had gone through.

"But she still has two more cousins who are around her; she's not going to be that easy to get at." His friend shook his head and picked up his mug of beer and took a long draw from it.

"They aren't always there to protect her, not like Luke and Bo." He said with a nod of his head.

"But her cousins are still around often enough." His friend frowned.

"All we have to do is watch and wait and we'll get that slut in our clutches and we'll teach her how to treat men and not play with 'em." He leaned back in his seat. "The time will come when the slut will be ours to do with as we please." He smiled but the smile didn't even come close to touching his eyes.

**(92 Hours Before)**

Boss wiped the sweat off his face as he simply glared wide eyed at the very calm Daisy Mae Duke. Daisy had him over the brawl and she very well knew it. He opened his mouth to argue some more when she suddenly leaned forward and placed her arms across the table and touched his long white shirt sleeve. He had removed his white coat twenty minutes after Daisy had come in.

"Boss, how long have we known each other now," Daisy looked deep into Boss's eyes. "My entire life." She didn't wait for Boss to speak. She just barged in. "My entire life, Boss, you have had the honor of holding me when I was only a mere few minutes old, the story went that I was very fussy in everyone arms until you yourself had me in your fat arms. You knew how I wanted to be held and rocked and I settled right on down and looked up into your eyes."

Boss nodded his head. He couldn't help but remember to when Daisy had been born; he had been chasing Rosco trying to get to Jesse Duke before Rosco did; he had wanted to warn Jesse that Rosco was hot on his trail knowing that Jesse had shine in his car. He had arrived minutes after Daisy's mother had given birth to her. Rosco had been on hand to deliver Daisy himself; just as he had been with Luke. J.D. had rushed over to the crowd of on lookers and saw that Daisy was all worked up about her entrance into the world, he sighed deeply because he was tried of all the noise that the new born Duke girl was giving. So he quickly but gently took Daisy into his own arms and he began to rock her like how the pan handlers had panned for gold in the gold fields. It took a few seconds before Daisy quilted down to just be whimpering and she stared wide eyed with her baby blue eyes into his soft brown eyes which were staring right back down.

"Why Boss you even changed my nappies a time or two. You were also there when I was crying off in the woods away from the farm. You held me in your arms as I cried over missing my parents and not remembering. Remember?" Daisy asked gently and softly as she felt tears come to her eyes once more. She tried to blink them back. This wasn't the time for crying over her dead parents; nor the fact that she didn't have any real memories about them anymore.

"Yes." Boss softly and quietly said. He reached over and gently wiped a fallen tear from Daisy's right eye. He sighed. "Ok, Daisy you'll get your pay. Full pay."

"From now on?" Daisy asked tilting her head.

Boss swallowed and nodded. "From now." He leaned back. "Now Daisy Duke don't you spread that around town now you hear, I don't want anyone thinking I'm an old softie. Especially too a Duke and all."

Daisy smiled. "I promise. Sides no one would believe me if I did tell." She laughed gently as she stood to her feet and moved around and put her arms around Boss's fat shoulders and she leaned down and hugged him tightly and kissed his check. "Thanks Uncle Boss." She used the name she had called him when she was a little child; before he had decided to attack her family full time.

"Now, now." Boss said tapping her shoulder and she stood straight once more. "Enough of this." He cleared his throat and he stood to his feet and walked over to his desk. He picked up a cigar and bit off the tip and put it in his mouth; he pulled out his lighter and he lit the fool thing and he breathed in and out deeply getting his emotions under control once more.

He walked over to his safe he looked behind him and saw that Daisy was looking at his pool table; he quickly twirled the combination and opened the safe where he pulled out his cash box. He opened it and pulled out a bundle of bills. He shut the box and placed it back into the safe and closed the safe. He walked over and sat back down at his desk. He slowly counted out the money and saw in relief that he had pulled out the right amount. "Come here Daisy."

Daisy walked over to the desk.

Boss stood to his feet and picked up the bundle. "This is your full pay for two weeks, and all the extra money that I had kept from you from the years." With a smile he handed a very shocked Daisy the bundle. "Now we are all even and square with your pay young lady."

"B-boss I wasn't expecting all of this." Daisy said with round eyes as she stared at all the green backs in her hands. She looked up and wanted to throw her arms around Boss's shoulders but she could tell that would be the wrong thing to do at this time. "Thank you Boss." She smiled huge instead.

"Now mind you not to tell anyone about this, not even you're Uncle Jesse." Boss said with a frown and pointed his cigar hand at her.

"But Boss, Uncle Jesse is going to wonder how I came to have all this money. He'll think that I robbed the bank." Daisy shook her head.

"No he won't." Boss said with a shake of his head. "Ok tell Jesse what I did for you; but tell him that if I have him coming over and thanking me himself; than I'm going to stick Rosco on you for the robbery of the _Boars Nests_."

"Yes Boss." Daisy couldn't help but laugh. "Ummm do you mind if I leave by your office door; I can't very well walk through the bar with all this money."

"Just get." Boss said and he watched as Daisy left his office; he walked over to the window and looked out and watched as she got into "Dixie" and drove off. He kept a sharp eye for a good hour and made sure that no one else left the bar to follow her. When he felt sure that Daisy had arrived home safe and sound he walked away from the window.

**(88 Hours Before)**

Jesse walked into the farm house and saw Daisy sitting with her head thrown back on the back of the couch. "Hey Dais." He softly said so not to startle his niece. Daisy's head slowly lifted up and she smiled tiredly at him. "Got room for your old Uncle?"

"Come on and squat down next to me." Daisy moved her legs and patted the spot next to her. She watched as her Uncle eased on down next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his belly as she got more comfortable.

"So what are you planning on doing with all that money that J.D. has finally seen fit on giving you?" Jesse asked as he stroked Daisy's hair back from her forehead.

"Well after I pay off the mortgage for the farm …." Daisy began.

"Now you will not do no such thing, Daisy Duke." Jesse said roughly. "That money is your hard earn pay and tips for working at the _Boars Nests_ and J.D. Hoggs all these years. You will not pay one cent of that money on the farm."

Daisy sat up straight and stared into her Uncle's eyes. "Oh yes I well Uncle Jesse. This here is my home too, or you forgetting what you had always thought us kids." She shook her head. "I'm using the money that I earned at my job for my home; and that's final."

Jesse glared angrily into his nieces eyes. "I have all ready told Bo and Luke that they aren't to use any of their money that they are winning in the circuit for the farm; they are too use it on themselves and not to worry about the farm. I told them that if they sent one cent to me that I'll just send it right on back to 'em." He shook fore finger in her face. "If you even think of given me any money than Daisy Mae Duke I'm going to give it right back."

"Too late." Daisy grinned. "While you were out in the fields; Uncle Jesse; I took my self over to the bank and paid the mortgage on the farm." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Jesse. "Here is the deed to the Duke farm; Uncle Jesse; you now officially own your home. And no one can ever take it away from you."

Jesse took the paper in silence and looked down at it. His eyes grew misty as he realized that he was holding the deed to his home since the day he was born. "You shouldn't have done this Daisy." He whispered as he looked up into her eyes.

The door to the kitchen opened and slammed shut and Vance and Coy came walking into the kitchen. "Hey all what's for dinner? I'm starving Vance said looking into the living room."

Jesse got to his feet and put his hand to his lips and made hushing sounds. The boys looked on the couch and found Daisy sound asleep with a smile and tears running down her checks.

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse." Vance softly said. He backed away into the kitchen and looked in the stove and saw a chicken being cooked. "Smells good." He said as he shut the oven door and turned to face his uncle and his cousin.

"I wonder what Daisy is dreaming about?" Coy said looking over at Daisy once more with a smile on his face. "Looks like a mighty good dream."

Daisy slowly opened her eyes and blushed as she found the three males of the house hold staring at her. "What haven't you all seen a woman sleep before?" She wiped the tears from her eyes with her finger tips. "And crying in her sleep?"

"Not often enough." All three males said in union.

Daisy got to her feet and walked into the kitchen and leaned down and checked on the chicken. "About done; how about you three stinky men go wash up before you sit down and eat my beautiful meal." She raised her right eye brow as she watched all three Duke Males leave the kitchen meekly. She smiled as she turned back around and started to check the pots that had the mashed potatoes, and the green beans shimmering on it.

**(84 Hours Before)**

"I still can't believe J.D. gave you all this money, Daisy." Jesse shook his head as he held the bundle of money in his hands. He had come to say good night to Daisy before heading to bed himself; when she had asked him to shut the door and softly told him of her meeting with J.D. Hogg earlier that day and how he had finally come around to paying her full pay and too top it off he gave her back pay and her back tips for all the years that he had cheated her.

"I just finally had enough of playing games with him Uncle Jesse, and I went in there and reminded him of our history; especially him holding me and taking care of me back when I was a child." Daisy said with a shake of her head. "Boss has a heart under all that layer of fat; and I finally found the soft spot once again is all."

"Are you sure that J.D. won't be sending Rosco out here in the middle of the night claiming that you robbed him." Jesse frowned darkly at the thought.

"This is on the up and up, Uncle Jesse, I have Boss's word. His honest word. He wouldn't be causing any trouble over my pay and tips ever again." Daisy said with a wide smile. She turned from her vanity mirror. "I have great plans for this money Uncle Jesse, great plans."

"Oh and what are they?" Jesse finally smiled with delight that his niece finally got what she deserved from J.D. Hoggs.

"Now no interrupting until I'm done," Daisy said looking firmly into her uncles eyes. "Most of the money _will _go to paying off the mortgage on the farm, no if and buts about it Uncle Jesse."

Jesse had opened his mouth to angrily protest the matter but Daisy rushed on.

"I'm also going to enroll in college and do my college studies here at the farm; and I'll continue to work at the _Boars Nests_ until I get my degree in English Lit." Daisy smiled huge. "I have decided to become a professional writer Uncle Jesse; I don't know that many people would be real interested in my writings; but I'm going to learn how to write real well and I'm going to be writing about Hazzards and especially about the Duke family."

"I'm real happy about you going back to school Daisy, I always wanted to send you to the real college, but we didn't have the money. Now you do. But too paying off the mortgage for the farm; that's out of the question."

Daisy nodded. "Yeah I know you all ready told Luke and Bo not to send one cent from their winnings otherwise you would send it right back to them." She saw the surprise look on his face. "I overheard you telling them that before I walked outside with my care package for them." She explained. "But Uncle Jesse my mind is made up; the farm will be paid off in the next day or so. So just say thank God and be done with it."

Jesse saw the determined look in his nieces eyes and knew that there was no way that he could stop her from doing what she set out to do; he sighed. "Thank you Daisy." He said with tears in his eyes.

**(82 Hours Before)**

The Duke Farm house is finally dark and quiet, as all the folks inside are safely sound asleep. We will be leaving them to their real deserved nights rest and pleasant dreams as we say good night and we will see you another day.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: **__I know that the show would never allow Daisy to cuss; but like I said in my profile in my account; I write from the expressions off the actors faces and Catherine Bach has given me plenty to work with; so for those of you who are reviewing and telling me that Daisy would never cuss; you are right; and she would never ever on the show go to a troubled sleep; but in my stories I'm writing her to have more depth to her soul and ladies and gentle men even Daisy Duke has an off day once in while in her life; she is human after all._

_Also I know the show never had the Dukes pay off the mortgage to the farm; and there is no way Jesse would ever allow Daisy to use her pay and tip money from the Boars Nests to pay off the mortgage for the farm; but for the shake of this story she is going too. _

_Also I know that Boss is so out of character in this chapter; but I always did figure that he had a history with the Duke cousins their entire lives; seeing how Jesse and J.D. were shine runners way back in the day; and Luke, Bo and Daisy were raised by Jesse and Jesse's wife. So Boss and the Duke Cousins would have gotten together while the cousins were still wee children. _


	3. From 72 hours to 60 hours before

**(72 Hours Before)**

"Come on Uncle Jesse we need to get on to the courthouse if we are aiming to get that little old paper." Daisy sang out as she rushed to the drivers' seat of "Dixie". She quickly buckled her seat belt as Uncle Jesse walked out of the front door to the farm and walked to the passenger side and climbed into the jeep.

"Now don't you start until I'm in, now you hear?" Jesse said a little rougher than usual as he got into the seat and buckled his own seat belt.

"Now Uncle Jesse, no one is chasing us; so we can take it nice and easy." Daisy said with a laugh. She turned the key to the engine and started the jeep and peeled on out of the driveway leaving dust in her wake.

"Wonder what they are in a hurry for?" Coy said wiping the sweat off his forehead as he watched "Dixie" zoom down the road. "At least they could have told us where they were going and all."

"I don't know." Vance shook his head. "Uncle Jesse just told us that he and Daisy had to get to town for a bit; and that we are to remain here to finish the morning chores is all."

"Wonder why they didn't want us to join 'em. Sounds like they are making a trip to the courthouse for a little old paper." Coy said with a slight frown on their faces. "If they are going to the courthouse than they need us as back up in case Rosco and Boss Hoggs decided to play a dirty trick on 'em." He nodded towards the General. "Come on Vance; let's follow them and make sure they are safe."

Vance shook his head. "No can do; Uncle Jesse told us to remain here. He told me that if we followed them than he would take each of us behind the woodshed." He slammed the axe down onto the piece of wood that was on the chopping block. "They don't need us, Coy, when are you going to get that threw your thick head, they don't need us to run interference for them. We are not Bo and Luke." He continued to slam the axe deep into the piece of wood that he was chopping with every word he said. He worked up even more of a sweat than he had before.

"Why do you have to be so down whenever we are not included on Daisy and Uncle Jesse's outings, Vance? Man I'm getting so sick and tired of hearing you pitting yourself." Coy shook his head as he bent down and picked up another pile of firewood and walked over to the stack and placed them on top of the pile.

Vance slammed the axe down hard on the block. "Well, than you don't have to listen to me. I'm heading out to the fields to get some real work done. This is women work any ways." With that he stormed over to where the tractor was sitting and climbed aboard and started it and drove it towards the west side of field that Jesse had said needed working.

Coy just sighed deeply as he continued to stack fire wood. He still wished that he was in the General speeding along after Jesse and Daisy; perhaps he could have been playing dog teaming with them.

**AT THE COURTHOUSE **

Daisy pulled into a free parking spot right smack in front of the courthouse; she saw Boss Hogg's white car parked next to her. She grinned as she realized what a fit he was going to throw when she walked in and paid the mortgage off the farm with the money that he had paid her the previous day. She giggled as she thought that the money that was going to finally pay off the farm was from Boss Hoggs himself. She couldn't wait to get inside. "Come on Uncle Jesse, let's us have a fine ol' time."

Jesse unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the jeep and walked around the jeep to the front hood where Daisy was waiting jumping on the balls of her feet and a huge smile on her face and her blue eyes twinkling. Jesse hadn't seen this look on Daisy since the moment that Luke and Bo had decided to leave Hazzards. He sure had missed this child like excitement of Daisy's. "Come on let's get our selves a farm." He said wrapping his left arm around her shoulders and the Uncle and the Niece walked side by side closely up the courthouse steps and into the building.

"Hello Boss." Daisy sang out in a giddy voice as she saw Boss Hogg was in the corner pointing his cigar at Rosco's chest and was talking intently to him. "We have come to do some business with ya." She winked her right eye.

Boss sighed deeply as he suddenly realized what sort of business Daisy Duke had in mind for him. He very well knew that he couldn't get out of accepting the full amount for the rest of the mortgage to the Duke Farm any longer; not seeing how one Daisy had the money to pay him; and two the mortgage would be paid on time for a change. Not only on time but a week ahead of schedule. With his own money never less. Boss put his cigar in his mouth and bit hard causing the end of the cigar to fall off and ash on his suit as it feel to the ground.

Boss stalked over to where Jesse and Daisy were standing and he hissed. "If I didn't know better Daisy, than I would have said that you worked me over yesterday with your tears and your traveling back in time." He shook his fat finger in her face. "Well give me the money than,"

"I want the deed with your signature on the deed first, and I want the signed deed in my hands before I hand you over the money, Boss." Daisy said sweaty.

"Don't you trust me? Would you think I would try to pull a fast one you are something," Boss said wide eyed innocent.

Daisy and Jesse just gave him a look; Boss sighed and walked over to where the desk was and where he kept the deed to the Duke farm at whenever he was at the Bank. He had a feeling that Daisy Duke would come and pay off the mortgage of the farm at some point; so he had moved the deed from the bank over to the courthouse. Boss wasn't that dumb after all. Why waste time and all when all he had to do was sign it and file it at the courthouse. After he signed the deed and handed it over to Daisy he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny J.D.?" Jesse looked at him with a frown.

"Even through you will file the deed here in Hazzard; you still have file it at the land deed courthouse in Atlanta." Boss said with a smile. "You won't get the final paper work for at least a month now." He took the money that Daisy held out for him to take. "Have a nice day now folks, nice doing business with you ya'll. You come back now you hear." With that he walked away counting the money to make sure it was all there.

Daisy turned to Jesse. "So would you like a quick trip up to Atlanta so we can speed up the paper work?"

"We can CB the boys and tell 'em that we won't be home till dinner. We'll let them know they can go chasing girls after all the chores are done." Jesse said with a nod. "But let's get these papers filed here before we rush off to the city."

"Of course Uncle Jesse." Daisy said walking over to stand behind the three people who were waiting for their turn to talk to the man behind the counter.

**(68 Hours Before)**

Daisy pulled into the parking spot in the parking lot of the Atlanta City's courthouse. "Lets get that paper, Uncle Jesse." Daisy hopped out of the driver's seat and quickly did some stretching to work out the kinks of her back from the two and half hour drive to Atlanta.

"Well let's get these filed so we can finally eat." Jesse said with a slight frown on his mouth; his stomach had been crawling since they had left Hazzards; but he knew how excited Daisy was to finally get the legal paperwork for the farm, so he didn't say that it could wait for a bit while they sat down and ate their lunch. But now that they were in Atlanta and at the darn courthouse; he had no problems telling Daisy that they weren't going to be sidetracked anymore. No sir no way; they would go into the courthouse, go to the land office, and file those papers and than they would go and eat lunch.

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Daisy said as she followed Jesse up the steps and into the building. They read that the land office was up the stairs and down three hallways. They walked up the stairs quickly and down those three hallways and they each prayed that there wasn't too much of a line. Jesse opened the door and to the relief of both they saw that there was no line to stand in.

"How may I help you?" The smiling blond woman asked behind her desk.

"We came to file this land deed." Jesse said pulling out the land deed for the Duke Farm out of his coat pocket. He handed the paper work over to the woman.

"I see that you filed them at the Hazzard court house this morning." She looked up with a smile. "Why didn't you just let them mail them to us and we would have filed them and sent them back to you. You didn't have drive all the way to us."

"We just have been waiting ever so long to have the farm paid off once more is all, that we don't want to waste another moment when we can finally have the deed filed in our name." Daisy said leaning against the counter. "Have you ever dealt with Boss Hoggs before?"

The woman raised her eye brows.

"She means Jefferson Davis Hoggs, J.D. for short." Jesse said. "You are new here aren't you?" He hadn't seen the woman around the Atlanta Courthouse before and he and the family had been to the city just four months ago.

"Three months today." The woman smiled as she put the stamp on the deed. She got out of her chair and walked over to the photo copy machine and made a copy. She walked over and handed the copy of the deed over to Jesse. "Here we go; and I'll just go and file this for you right now." She walked over to the file cabinets and opened it to the Hazzard section and filed the Duke farm in the Duke's name there.

"Thank you." Daisy said standing up once more and slipping her arm through her Uncles and after Jesse thanked the woman himself they left the room.

**(66 Hours Before)**

"Why don't we just head on over to the University here in Atlanta and just sign you up for those courses of yours." Jesse said as Daisy was about to turn down the street that would lead to the highway back to Hazzard.

"But Uncle Jesse, it's getting close on dinner time, and I know that you are aiming for some of that stew that I have on the stove." Daisy said with a shake of her head as she continued down the road. "Honey my courses can wait through the mail; I ain't in any hurry …"

"Stop this jeep right now young lady." Jesse said shaking her right forefinger at Daisy's profile.

Daisy obeyed her uncle, she managed to find a spot between two parked cars and she carefully scooted "Dixie" in between. She turned off the engine and turned so she was facing her uncle fully in the face.

"Now what have I thought you kids through out your life? Do not put off what you can do today. Now you just drive yourself over to that here University and see about signing yourself up to those them courses that you are bent on taking." Jesse nodded his head and watched as Daisy turned back around and started the jeep and turned around and headed to the University.

**BACK AT THE DUKE FARM**

Vance drove up to the house with a very smoky tractor. He banged his hand on the black steeling wheel "Damn it, now what am I opposed to do now. I can't fix this fool old piece of junk." He hissed as he saw that "Dixie" still hasn't returned. He did see that Coy had finished not only cutting and stacking the firewood; but he had finished working in Daisy's garden for her.

He jumped down from the tractor and kicked the tire with his right boot and he suddenly winced and jumped around. "Dane it." He shouted as he brought his right foot up to his hands and he did the square dancing moves trying to get his dane foot to stop hurting.

Coy walked out of the barn and just grinned as he watched his older cousin doing the dance solo. "I don't see how you can do a proper square dance without a partner, Cuz."

"Shut up." Vance growled deep in his throat as he stopped hopping around and he slammed his boot back on the ground, he winced and bit back the cuss that had about to come out loud and clear.

"Something wrong with that there foot of yours?" Coy asked pointing down at Vance's hurt foot.

"Naw nothing that a swift kick at the dumb ol' tractors tire wouldn't do." Vance hissed through his teeth. "Where are Uncle Jesse and Daisy? Have they returned to town yet?"

Coy shook his head. "Nope. They CB three hours ago and told me that they were heading out to Atlanta …"

"Atlanta! What in the blazes are those two doing in the city?! Why didn't they invite us to come along?" Vance demanded hotly as he turned and stormed towards the house where he banged up the scene door and slammed it shut in Coy's face.

"Why are you in a horrible mood today Vance?" Coy shook his head as he opened the door and shut it with much better car than Vance had moments before.

"I'm not in a horrible mood." Vance growled. He slammed his hand on the table. "So what if I'm, it's my right to be in horrible mood from time to time. I'm human after all." He sat down in Luke's chair. "Did they tell you what time they were coming home from their city trip?"

Before Coy could speak the CB radio cranked up.

"Little Bo Beep calling long lost Duke Cousins, come in guys if you got your ears on." Daisy's voice carried into the kitchen.

Coy walked over to the CB and picked up the handle. "We are here Daisy, what's going on with you two?"

"Uncle Jesse and I are still in Atlanta and we are going to be here for a bit more, I can't tell you right now; but when we get home later one tonight I'll tell you two the two surprises that we have. I just wanted to let you know that the stew on the stove should be done in another hour, if you boys are hankering for your supper." Daisy said.

"Thanks Daisy, it sure does smell good." Coy said finally smelling the stew that Daisy had begun to make this morning after they had eaten break feast. "We'll see you when you get home than." Coy said goodbye and put the CB back in its handle. He turned and faced Vance. "That answers your question."

"Wonder what the surprises are." Vance's eyes lit up in excitement. He had calmed down a bit when Daisy's voice had ranged out on the CB and he fully realized why he was in such a sore temper that day; and it just wasn't fair to take it out on Coy. So he made up his mind to just relax and get in a better mood to enjoy a quite evening at the farm playing checkers with Coy.

**(64 Hours Before)**

"Uncle Jesse, I never realized how much it cost just for one year of course work. And I'm not talking about actual attending the actual University it self." Daisy shook her head as she looked down at her receipt for three years of corresponding courses at the University. "Three years plum took out all my money." She looked up. "Good thing that these classes don't start for three months; because it's going to take a good two months salary to pay for all my books and things."

"But it's worth it." Jesse said leaning forward across the table and took Daisy's shaking hands that held the receipt. "You done good girl, I'm well proud on how you decided to use your hard earn money."

_**Author's Note: I was going to save this author's note till the very end of this chapter; but seeing how I have some explaining to do now; I thought I would break into my own chapter and explain myself. **_

_**I know that it costs a lot of money for at least one year of University and really after paying the rest of the mortgage off the farm; Daisy wouldn't have enough money expect for half a year let alone three solid years. Well folks this is Daisy Duke we are talking about here so she would have made a lot of tip money from a lot of males who were total appreciate Daisy's kind smile, and her outward appearance after all. They would have gladly tipped huge for a look at Daisy. Now wouldn't you?**_

Daisy looked up into her Uncle's kind eyes and she allowed her tears to fall down her checks. "Do you image my dad and mom would be proud of me also?" She couldn't help but whisper.

Jesse leaned forward and kissed the tip of his niece's nose. "They would have been mighty proud of you, little darling. Not just for going to school; but on how you are living your life." He leaned back in his seat.

"Oh Uncle Jesse," Daisy whispered and brought her right hand and began to gently wipe away her tears from her right check. "Are you sure." She couldn't help not truly believing her Uncle.

"Have I ever lied to you girl?" Jesse asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He very real well recognized this look in Daisy's eyes as she thought about her parents. They had died when she was only two years old and she barely had any memories of them. She used to remember the smells of her parents hands; and she remembered her father's laugh real good. But as the years passed those her memories left her. As memories were too happen to wee children.

"No sir." Daisy whispered as she half laughed and half sobbed. "I'm sure you thinking I'm being all female and everything. Perhaps I am. But just the thought of my parents …." She couldn't go on because she had a large lump in her throat and she couldn't speak around it.

"May I take your order?" The waitress suddenly asked coming to the table, she looked at Jesse and than over at Daisy. "Do you some water miss? Or perhaps a Kleenex?"

"A water would be just fine for my niece. Thank you kindly." Jesse said with a nod as he pulled out his very own hanky and handed it over to Daisy who gratefully took it and managed to wipe away her tears and blew her nose delicately. When the waitress came back with the tall glass of ice water, Daisy nodded her thanks and picked it up and took a few sips. "Thank you kindly. I don't usually lose it in a middle of a restaurant." She smiled softly up into the waitress eyes.

"Oh no problem, miss, I completely understand." The waitress said. "I overheard a little of your conversion as I was walking by towards my other tables. So no need to feel ashamed or anything."

"Thanks." Daisy laughed gently to hide her humiliation at being caught crying in public.

"My name is Anna Taylor. And I have also lost my folks when I was a little kid. I was eight when they were tragically killed." The waitress said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Daisy Duke. This here is my Uncle Jesse. I was two when my parents were killed. I barely remember them and the things I had remembered I don't remember any more." Daisy shook her head. "On days like today when I have great news I wish my parents were still alive so I could tell 'em." She sighed deeply. "I guess I'm lucky that I got to have the barest of all memories of my parents, my younger cousin Bo, he doesn't remember his parents, on account that they died when he was six months old. But in a way perhaps I would be more upset if I had a lot of memories of my folks; like my older cousin Luke; whose parents died when he was eight." She shook her head. "I don't know."

"No matter how many memories of your parents you have, it's still hard to lose your parents when you are still only a kid." Anna softly said placing a hand over Daisy's shaking ones. "It's just plain rotten for children to lose their parents, at any age."

Daisy nodded. She shook her head. "Thank you for what you said." She looked around at the restaurant and saw the full tables. "I don't want to take you away from your work any more."

"Don't worry about honey." Anna said softly. "I just want to make sure that you are all right." 

"Thank you Anna, I'm fine now." Daisy said with a firm nod of her head.

Anna looked deeply into Daisy's eyes and read the truth. She removed her hand and took out her pad once more. "And what would you folks like for supper this evening?"

Daisy and Jesse placed their order and Anna walked away from their table.

**(62 Hours Before)**

"Thank you for the wonderful meal Anna. And also thank you for not kicking us out." Jesse said as he paid for the meal and left a generous tip for Anna.

"No problem." She took out her pad and quickly wrote something on it and than handed it to Daisy. "Here is my number and address, keep in touch and we can get together sometime and talk."

"Oh Anna, we aren't from Atlanta. We are from Hazzards." Daisy said with a shake of her head.

"No matter. We'll keep in touch via phone and letters than. Oh and my CB handle is Mama Anna."

Daisy tore off a piece off the pad and took out a pen and quickly wrote out the farms address and phone number. She handed the piece of paper up to Anna. "My handle is Bo Peep." She smiled. "I have a thing about the lambs."

Jesse and Daisy got up from the table and after another good bye to Anna they left the restaurant and went to "Dixie" to finally start for the farm. Daisy picked up the handle "Bo Peep calling the lost Duke Cousins, you got your ears on boys?"

"We are here, Daisy." Vance said. "Are you almost back home?"

"No we are still at Atlanta. We had a long dinner. We are just heading home now. So expect us some time after ten. If you boys are too tired to stay up; don't worry I'll fill you in my two surprises tomower at break feast."

"Ok. And Daisy the stew was delicious. Thank you for cooking dinner for us." Vance said kindly and his voice held a new tone in it that neither Daisy nor Jesse had heard in Vance's voice before.

"You are quite welcome cousin and Vance …. I love you. And Coy too." Daisy said with a smile.

"I love you too Daisy." Vance said in a pleased voice. "Coy sends his love your way too."

Daisy placed the handle back in the cradle and she started up "Dixie" and drove out of the parking lot and quickly turned down the street that would lead them to the highway. "Lets get on home, Uncle Jesse; I'm ready for a good nights sleep."

**(60 Hours Before)**

Daisy pulled into the dirt driveway and turned off "Dixie" and she switched the headlights switch off as she leaned back in her seat and turned to face her Uncle Jesse who was sitting back in his seat with a contented look on his face. "We are home Uncle Jesse." She said softly so not to startle him as he looked to be deep in thought.

"So we are." Jesse said with a nod. "Time to get on inside to bed. We have an early day tomower. I want to work in the west field and we need to be fit as fiddles to do it."

"Yes sir." Daisy said unbuckling her seatbelt with her left hand and she climbed out of her seat just as Jesse was climbing out of his own. She walked around the front of "Dixie" and wrapped her right arm around her Uncle's back as they made their way to the front scene door to the house. Jesse opened it and allowed Daisy to pass before him and allowed the scene door to shut behind him. He followed his niece into the house and found that the kitchen had been cleaned top to bottom and that it was actually shinning; they walked into the living room and found the exact same thing. Coy and Vance were asleep on the couch with their heads on the back of the couch.

"Hey boys, time to wake up." Jesse gently tapped his nephews on the knees.

Vance and Coy slowly opened their eyes and said "Surprise." Together. They smiled sleepily, "Welcome home." 

"I didn't expect you to clean the entire house to shine, boys. But thank you. I'm sorry that it took so long for us to get back home. I didn't mean to leave my chores for you to do." Daisy said setting down on the couch end. "We just had things to handle in Atlanta was all and I was too excited to put it off."

"No problem, Daisy. Ummm actually we need you to take a look at the tractor tomower. It plain broke down on me this after noon as I was trying to get a head start in the west field." Vance shook his head. "I'm sorry that I couldn't fix it myself; but I was never good on fixing tractors."

"Me either." Coy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Daisy smiled. "Seems to me that none of the male Dukes cousins are good on fixing that old tractor. Bo and Luke couldn't fix it either; Jeb almost fixed it once when he was visiting us; but he had to throw in the towel." She giggled. "I guess it just takes females touch is all." She lifted her right hand finger nails and blew air on them.

"So what are the surprises that you have for us?" Vance asked sitting forward to stretch his back.

"One the farm is finally paid off and officially in our name both here in Hazzard and in Atlanta." Daisy said with a laugh.

"How is that even possible? I thought you all had at least four more years of backed up mortgage?" Coy raised his eye brows. "Did you rob the bank or something?"

"Nope. Need too. Boss finally saw fit to pay me all my back pay and my tip money that he had held back since I had started working at the _Boars Nests_ when I was eighteen years old." Daisy said with a smile. "Only thing is don't let it out that Boss had been nice to me and given me my pay; or that he'll be giving me my full pay and tip money from now on."

"No one would believe us if we did told 'em." Coy said with a laugh. "So what's the second surprise?"

"Well boys; I'm finally going to get my college education." Daisy laughed gently.

"You are leaving the farm?" Vance gently frowned concerned at his older cousin's words.

"No. I'm going to be taking corresponding courses through the mail. I only have to go to the University whenever I have to take a major exam is all. Which should be about six times in the course year." Daisy explained. "I have all ready paid for three years."

"How much back pay and tips did Boss hold out on you?" Coy asked with wide eyes. "I mean you paid four years mortgage for the farm; and you paid in full three years of college. College isn't cheap you know."

"Folks around here tipped me pretty nice sums because they knew that I could use the money." Daisy frowned. "Of course they didn't image that Boss kept more than half of the money for himself. They still don't know. But I'm not worried about it now on seeing how I get my full tips." She smiled. "Plus all the out of town men tip big."

"No wonder." Vance said moving his right hand from his knee and reaching over and lightly tinkling Daisy's left knee. "Look at what they get to look at."

Daisy blushed. She suddenly had to yawn and she just managed to cover her mouth before yawing huge.

"It's time we all go to bed; we need to get up early to get work on the west field." Jesse said walking over to Daisy and holding out his hand for her to take and he helped her to her feet. Daisy wrapped her right arm around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "Seeing how Daisy needs to take a look at that tractor; I'll need you boys to drive the pick up and the tools while I ride May belle."

Vance and Coy stood to their feet and stretched their arms over their heads and stretched their backs. "Yes sir." They said together. They stood straight once more and walked passed their uncle and cousin who seemed content to remain the way they were for a bit more.

"Time to get to bed Dais …." Jesse said leaning down and brushing some hair out of his niece's face where he could see that her eyes were closed and he bent his head down and he could hear her slightly even breath. He smiled as he thought on how this wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep in this position. If she had been younger and he had been thinner than he would have picked her up and carried her to her bed, but as they way things were now he would just break his back. "Daisy. Wake up sweetheart. It's time for you to get into your bed sweetheart."

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Daisy murmured as she lifted her head and opened her eyes. "I am more tired than I thought."

"We had a long and busy day darling." Jesse held out his arm for her to take and he led her to her bedroom, he opened her door and watched as she made her way into her room. "Now Daisy I want you to get out of them clothes and into your night things, I don't want you being uncomfortable while you sleep tonight. You hear?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Daisy said softly.

"I'll come and check on you in ten minutes and than I'll tuck you in for the night." Jesse said shutting the door softly.

Ten minutes later Jesse lightly tapped the door and opened it. He looked over at the bed and found Daisy sound asleep on top of her covers in her long pale yellow silk night grown, the one that the boys have given her on her sixteenth birthday. He walked over to the bed and gently lifted his niece up so he could pull back the covers from over her pillows and past her back. He laid her back and moved to her waist where he gently lifted her torso up and pulled the covers back from underneath; he set her torso back onto the bed. He moved down to her feet where he could lift them high enough to pull the covers past her legs. He set her legs back on the bed making sure to sleep her feet underneath the covers. He pulled the covers up to cover his niece and he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Daisy, and I pray that you have a good night's sleep darling." With that he stood straight one more and left the room switching of the light as he went. He softly closed her door.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

_**Author's Note: **__I know that I'm covering a lot of stuff and not really going into much details in these beginning chapters; but there is a reason. I am writing the first five chapters as the hours before Daisy is attacked and left for dead. As soon as Daisy is attacked the time will slow way down._

_Plus everything I have written for the hours that are taken place will play into the story later on; so I'll be adding flashbacks to the situations and I'll be adding a lot more details as I go along._

_Also keep your eye out for the character Anna Taylor she'll be playing a huge role in Daisy's recovery process. _


	4. From 50 hours to 37 hours before

**(50 Hours Before)**

"We'll meet you out in the west field, Uncle Jesse." Vance said resting his right elbow on the truck's window door as he leaned out using his left hand to gripe the steeling wheel. "Are you sure you can May belle out?"

"I'm not old as all that. May belle and I understand one another by now? Now you two boys get out there and start to use your backs and I'll join you two in about an hour's time." He looked over at Daisy who was all ready elbows deep in gears as she was trying to figure out what was wrong with the tractor now. "I need to speak with Daisy for a bit."

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Both Vance and Coy said in union as Vance started the pick up truck and slowly drove past Jesse towards the west field.

After he saw that the pickup was out of site Jesse turned and walked over to the tractor and he put his right arm across the seat and he looked down at his grease faced niece. "Daisy …" He said softly so not to startle her; because he knew that she was using her full mind fixing the darn thing, and that she had been working on it since after she finished with break feast at 6:30 that morning. "Daisy …." He said again when she didn't look up.

Daisy looked up and smiled into her Uncle's face. "Sorry about that Uncle Jesse, I was trying to figure out the puzzle piece was all." She brought her hand with the wrench in it out of the tractor and she wiped the sweat off her face causing more grease to be left on her face, matter of fact she had a pretty grease strain right between her nose and her right eye. Making a cross mark.

"I am going to need you to go to the post office this afternoon, I am pretty sure that we have quite a few letters and bills in that old mail box. I don't want to make Mrs. Tizzy drive all the way out here." Jesse said with a smile. "I saw her looking at me a little funny yesterday when we drove past the post office on the way out of town. "

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Daisy said with a smile. "Can you sit a spill or do you have to get to the field?"

"I can sit a spill. I wanted to speak to you before I go out to the filed; because if you don't figure out on how to fix this old tractor I don't want you trapping out to the west field little darling." Jesse shook his head.

"Why on earth not, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy looked surprised and upset at Jesse's keeping her from the filed work.

"Because I highly expect you to go riding your horse this afternoon." Jesse said tapping the end of Daisy's nose.

"My horse? Uncle Jesse you know I don't have a horse." Daisy looked worriedly into her Uncle's eyes. "Are you feeling all right Uncle Jesse? Perhaps yesterday was too much for you. Vance, Coy and I can handle the west field on our own …."

"Hush now little darling." Jesse laughed loudly. Once he got his laughter under control he held out his hand for his niece to take and once Daisy's hand was in his; he lifted her up and wrapped his right arm around her waist and led her towards where the barn was. "I have a surprise for you darling, a long time in coming, but it has finally come about."

"What are you up too?" Daisy asked with a slight laugh as she allowed Jesse to lead her to the barn.

Jesse let Daisy go and allowed her to walk into the barn by herself; he counted to ten and suddenly there was a happy cry. He just put his hands in his pockets and waited for Daisy to come rushing out, which she did with her brunette hair flying out from behind her and a huge smile on her lips and tears running down her grease strained checks, making little greasy smudge marks. It was one of the most beautiful images that he ever saw Daisy in and he privately wished that Martha was alive to witness it herself. But he very well knew that Martha was looking down from Heaven and was smiling herself and clapping her hands.

Jesse held out his arms to catch Daisy as she threw herself simply into his arms. "Oh Uncle Jesse, she's beautiful." She cried joyfully hugging Jesse with all her might. "Oh thank you, thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Luke and Bo, they are the ones who sent her to you." Jesse said with a laugh. "I wanted to surprise you and I was trying to figure out how to get you away from the farm and Hazzard yesterday when you came up with the wonderful surprise for me with paying off the farm. "Atlanta was just an added bonus."

Daisy pulled away from Jesse and laughed gently. "So that's why you didn't put up with too much of a fight when I said I was paying off the farm lock stock and barrel."

Jesse simply smiled. "So do you like the filly?"

Daisy nodded. "I need to CB the boys and thank them for her. I wish they were here so I can hug 'em to death."

"You won't be able to CB 'em for a few weeks; they told me that they will be out of range for a while due to the circuit. But you can send a wire if you would like." Jesse pulled out the letter that Bo had sent him a few weeks ago explaining about the filly. "Here is the town they will be in."

"I'll send them a wire this afternoon." Daisy frowned. "Oh I can't, I don't have any money left."

Jesse pulled out his pocket book and pulled out two bills. "This here will do." He handed it to Daisy. "Don't 'but Uncle Jesse you need it for the mortgage' you took care of that yesterday. And don't you 'but you'll need it for food and your medical bills'. I have everything taken care of young lady."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Daisy meekly said as she put the money into her right front pocket.

"Now go in and get to know that filly of yours." Jesse said with a grin as he walked behind a very excited Daisy into the barn and over to the stall where a coffee brown filly was standing with her head sticking out of the stall door.

"Oh I love her Uncle Jesse. I finally have a horse my very own. As I have always dreamt about but never told anyone because I just knew that I could never afford one." Daisy whispered as she put her hand up to pet the filly's nose.

_**Author's Note: Time to break into another chapter once more. Daisy's filly will be explained in a long flashback when I explain what exactly why Vance Duke got rid of his bad mood all a sudden after listening to Daisy's voice over the CB. **_

_**I thought it would be a nice idea to give Daisy a horse; seeing how C. Bach had been riding a horse in a few episodes from seasons 3 onward through out the series. So expect Daisy and her filly out and about in this story and the other stories that I'll be writing. And seeing how Catherine B. has French and Mexican blood in her I decided to give her filly a French name. Now ain't that quite nice of me. I could have given the filly an Irish or Scottish name but I decided to honor our dear Cathy and name her filly proper like. **_

"So have you decided a name for her yet?" Jesse asked leaning against the stall next to the filly's stall.

"Marvelle. It's French for the world 'Miracle'." Daisy said never taking her eyes off her filly. "That's what you are darling a plum miracle so it's only fitting to call you that. But I think you would much rather be called something fancy like; because that's what you truly are a truly special fancy filly." She leaned in and kissed the top of Marvelle's nose. She laid her forehead against the filly's nose and she breathed in the filly's scent.

**(48 Hours Before)**

"So how did Daisy like her surprise?" Vance asked resting against the trucks side as Jesse rode May belle closer to where he and Coy had been working the field the past two hours. "She must have been twinkled pink seeing on how you are an hour late form what you told us." He grinned wide.

"She and Marvelle had taken to each other like two baby birds in the nest." Jesse said with a smile as he slipped off of May belle. "She told me to give thanks to you boys for taking such fine care of her filly for her yesterday and this morning."

"Marvelle, isn't that French for Miracle?" Coy asked coming up to Vance and Jesse and folded his arms across his chest. He had a soft look in his eyes "It's fitting. Both Daisy and that filly are miracles in their own right."

**BACK AT THE FRONT OF THE DUKE HOME**

Daisy walked back to the tractor after Jesse had left her side, but she didn't want to work on the tractor not anymore. All she wanted to do was get on Marvelle and just ride the day away. But she had a job to do for the farm and Daisy Duke wasn't one to flake out on her duty to her family. So she knelt right back down at the side of the tractor and picked up the wretch to work out the puzzle of what was wrong with the tractor this time around.

She began to hum softly under her breath as she kept her eyes on what her hands were doing, she would be happy if she could figure out the trouble in the next hour or two and getting the tractor to Jesse and the boys; than she would shower and get Marvelle and she would ride bare back to town.

**(46 Hours Before)**

Daisy blew the bangs out of her hair and she simply glared into the tractor's side. She tossed the wrench side into the tool box that she had placed four hours ago. "That's it you dumb old machine, I give up. Not for good mind you; just till I get to town and back. I am going to figure out the puzzle piece and I will get you fix once more." She put her hand on the tractor and she got to her feet. She bent and closed the tool box and picked it up and moved to the house and walked into and put her tool box on the chair next to the stove.

She went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower and got all the grease off her face and hands, she went into her bedroom and got dressed in a pair of clean jeans and a long sleeved checked shirt. She was looping her belt through the jeans as she made way back towards the kitchen door. Now she just had to decide if she wanted to ride Marvelle in town bare back or just drive "Dixie". She wasn't sure if she wanted a saddles horse in Hazzard or not. Especially on the filly's first trip to town.

That tipped the scales. She walked over to the horse pen and she leaned against the fence. "I'll be back Marvelle; I have to go into town. I wish I could take you but I don't have a saddle for you otherwise I would take you." Marvelle had moved towards her as she was talking, the filly bent her head down so Daisy could kiss her nose. "I love you my little darling, my very own special miracle." She looked into the filly's eyes and she just knew that Marvelle understood her completely.

She walked away from Marvelle and towards "Dixie" she climbed into the drivers side and buckled her seat belt and started her jeep she looked ahead of her and saw that Marvelle just stood straight and proud looking just watching her. She smiled and turned her head so she could back out of the dirt driveway. She turned towards town and was soon out of site of the farm.

She smiled as she thought of her filly waiting for her back at home. She had to send the most gratitude of all man kind in her cable to Bo and Luke, she had looked at the bills that Jesse had given her and she saw that he had given her enough to have at least a page to send her thanks to her cousins. She couldn't wait to get to the post office send the cable, get the mail so she could get home so she could finally ride Marvelle.

The drive to Hazzard went faster than normal, and it wasn't because she was speeding. No Daisy had been going the speed limit since she left the farm, no the trip went faster than normal because her mind was wrapped up in thoughts of her filly. She smiled softly as she thought about the horse. She leaned back in her seat and just day dreamed about ridding the coffee brown horse through out the back country roads.

"Hello Daisy." A female voice said tapping her on her shoulder.

Daisy looked over and saw Lulu Hogg standing next to her with a wide smile on her lips. "Oh hey Lulu. How's it going?"

"I'm just fine and dandy." Lulu said backing away so Daisy could get out of "Dixie". "I see by that smile of yours that you saw that beautiful filly that the boys had sent ya."

Daisy nodded. "I named her Marvelle. She is so beautiful Lulu. She is truly fitting for the Duke family." She wrapped her arms across her chest as she leaned against the side of the jeep.

"That's miracle in French isn't it?" Lulu said with a nod of her head. She took Daisy's nod as consent. "Well J.D. is mighty jealous of you and that filly. I would watch out if I were you otherwise J.D. plum steal that horse flesh from you."

"He wouldn't dare." Daisy said with a smile but the smile didn't meet her eyes. "Don't fret none, I know Jefferson Davis Hogg well enough now and he knows Daisy Mae Duke by now to know not to think of trying steal anything from me." She unfolded her arms and walked towards the door to the post office.

"That's what J.D. said on the way back to town from the farm yesterday." Lulu said with a laugh. "Sides the boys called J.D. and pretty much threaten him that if he even thought of trying to steal your horse from you, Daisy, than they would personally come back to Hazzard and take care of him. If you get my drift."

Daisy stopped walking and turned wide eyed towards her friend. "Oh I hope the boys don't come back on my account. They could seriously end up in jail for the rest of their lives if they take care of Boss over my filly."

"Don't worry non sweetheart, J.D. won't try to steal your filly. He never seriously was going too after all, even before Luke and Bo called to warn him not too. He was just jealous that you have a beautiful horse." Lulu said putting an arm around Daisy's shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

Daisy relaxed and smiled once more. Lulu let her shoulders go and she walked into the post office and up to the counter. "Hello Mrs. Tizzy I'm here for the mail and to send a cable."

"Take a number and I need identification." Mrs. Tizzy said looking over her shoulder from where she was putting letters in their proper shots.

"Of course I'm sorry darling." Daisy said with a slight smile as she took a number and pulled out her wallet. She took out her driver's license and reached over the counter. "Number one, Daisy Mae Duke."

Mrs. Tizzy took the number and looked at the driver's license and she looked up into Daisy's smiling face. "Hello Daisy, I figured you would be in today after I gave Jesse the look. You said you would like to send a cable also?"

"Yes Ma'am." Daisy said with a smile.

Mrs. Tizzy gave Daisy a piece of paper and waited for Daisy to write out her message. She took the paper and read it out loud and counted the words in her head.

**LUKE AND BO STOP THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FILLY. STOP I LOVE HER. STOP. HER NAME IS STOP MARVELLE. STOP WHERE DID YOU STOP FIND HER? STOP I'LL SEND STOP PICTURES OF MARVELLE STOP AND I SOON. STOP AND PICTURES STOP OF UNCLE JESSE STOP TOO OF COURSE. STOP I'LL WRITE MORE STOP IN MY STOP NEXT LETTER. STOP I LOVE YOU STOP DAISY STOP**

"That would be twenty dollars Daisy." Mrs. Tizzy said as she looked up into Daisy's eyes. She took the two ten dollar bills that Daisy had handed over the counter to her. "Here is your receipt dear." She handed the receipt to Daisy. "And here are the letters." She handed a bundle of letters over to Daisy.

"Thank you Mrs. Tizzy. I'll be seeing you again in a few days." Daisy waved goodbye and with Lulu at her side she left the post office." One outside and at "Dixie" once more Daisy shook her head gently side to side. "I wish I could stay and chat some more Lulu; but I have to get back to the farm."

"Yea Marvelle wants to be ridden." Lulu laughed.

"That, but the tractor has broken down once more and I need to try to fix today so that Uncle Jesse and the boys can use for the west field." Daisy got into the drivers seat and leaned over and opened her glove box and slipped the stack of letters inside. After she closed the box she turned around and shrugged her shoulders at Lulu.

"Than I'll see you in a few days." Lulu tapped the hood of "Dixie" as she moved out of the way and she watched as Daisy drove down the street towards the Duke farm.

**(40 Hours Before)**

Daisy leant down and patted Marvelle on the neck and she simply just smiled as she and the filly became one. She had been out riding Marvelle for the past three hours; the tractor just didn't want to give her the clue to get it fixed that day and when Jesse had come back to the farm to check on her; he told her to put the tools away and just go spend time with Marvelle. Daisy didn't have to ask twice so she changed into yet another set of fresh closed and took Enos's letter and went to the pen and got Marvelle.

She sat up once more balancing herself on Marvelle's sides as she felt the filly's spin underneath her torso. She loved riding with a saddle but she also loved riding bare back. She was the only one in the family who could ride bare back. Everyone else needed a saddle.

Marvelle slowed down to a walk sensing that Daisy wanted to rest. Daisy pulled out Enos's letter from her back pocket and saw that it was as always a long letter. Ever since Enos had left for the police department in California he had been writing her long letters. What he wrote in his letters to her were things that he would never in a million years say to her face. Things that she always knew Enos felt and thought about her but knew she would never hear the words.

Perhaps the letters were the only good thing about Enos leaving Hazzard; otherwise Daisy would never have been able to get to know his soul. She loved his letters, and she loved him, but only as a dear friend. She wasn't in love with him, and she probably would never be. She turned the envelope to the back and she put her pinkie in and carefully un clued it. She pulled out the pages and she unfolded the letter and allowed her eyes to read into Enos's soul.

…_. I have a surprise for you darling Daisy, I'm going to be coming back to Hazzard. I'll be arriving next week. I'll be home to stay. Perhaps I can finally find the courage to tell you myself how much I love you and I need you forever in my life, in my bed, not just as my wife but my partner in life. _

_But even if we don't find out way to getting married and you realize yourself that you can never love me as I love you, that will be all right too, Daisy. As long as I have you always in my life, even if it means as a friend I'll be happy. All I want is for you too be happy._

Daisy finally lifted her head after reading Enos's name at the bottom of the letter with tears running down her checks. She folded the pages back up and placed them carefully back in the envelope and put the letter back in her back pocket. She bent down and laid her head against Marvelle's head and she simply sobbed.

Marvelle kept walking slowly knowing that was what Daisy needed at this time.

**(37 Hours Before)**

"So who came and helped bring Marvelle to the barn?" Daisy asked as she sat between Coy and Vance on the living room couch as the Duke family enjoyed the quite evening and being together.

"Boss, Rosco, Cletus, plus the two gents who were in charge of bring Marvelle from where Luke and Bo had brought her." Coy said wrapping his arms around Daisy's waist and pulled her closer to him. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"That's nice of 'em." Daisy said closing her eyes as she got comfortable on Coy's chest. "I heard from Enos today."

"Oh and how is he enjoying California?" Jesse asked looking over at Daisy and noticed that something different was in her voice she spoke Enos's name. It was even more different than when Enos first left Hazzard two years previous; than he had noticed that she had a soft tone and a far off look in her eyes. Now there was even a sadder note than normal in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

Daisy opened her eyes and looked over at Jesse and spoke once more. "Nothing is wrong with Enos; he's coming back in another day. His letter was addressed a week ago; he'll be home the day after tomower." She smiled softly but than something came into her eyes and she lifted her head and pulled away from Coy. She stood to her feet. "I'm tired now. I'm going to bed." She walked past Jesse's chair and he put his hand on her arm stopping her from leaving. She looked down into his understanding and soft eyes.

"Good night darling." Was all Jesse said to her.

"Night Uncle Jesse." Daisy said and after he let her; she went to the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
